King Celtik B. Donnorlupo
King Celtik Blitz Donnorlupo, the king of Tuono, and one of Sumatas XIII. Appearance He has long brown hair, and brownish-green eyes. He is about average height, but he is really skinny, and he has to wear layers of shirts to make himself look healthy. He wears a red duster coat, and he has signature, small yellow gem shades, and a long yellow silk scarf. He weilds 2 Bufotte guns Personality Celtik looks down on almost everyone he meets, condensing every person he talks to. In his mind, he is directly under Lord Trucido, and above the rest of the world. Because of the medicine he takes, it makes him sleepy, and is appeared to be tired. History Celtik was born 13 minutes earlier than his brother, Vasuki. He is the son of King Patark Donnorlupo IV, and Queen Light Donnorlupo, and he has been hail as of prodigy of lightning and speed spells. However, one day, when he was studying lightning magic, his forearm burst and he passed out. The doctors discovered that Celtik's blood was making too much static charge, and this was only going to get worse when he age. So, he had to smoke a special herb to keep it under control, but this made him extremely tired, and so to cheer him up, his parents got Claudia, his pet parrot to entertain him. When Celtik was 17, his aging ill dad asked him to go visit Ziginno, to the Baroness Statica Fulmino, and they had a one night stand. Vasuki rushed to Ziginno to tell Celtik that their father became extremely ill. Celtik had to rush to his father bedside, and his father died within the next 2 month. When Celtik came back to Ziginno to see the Baroness, but he found out that the woman he slept with was a maid,Farron Windsor, and that she was going to have his child. He killed the Baroness and almost killed Farron, but Vasuki saved her, his Celtik's future daughter, Elysia. After Elysia was born, Celtik had Farron hanged for "Stealing Royal Property". Weapon & Abilites Celtik isn't an amazing warrior, but he does have some amazing skills. Bofutte Guns - Celtik's signature weapon. He weilds 2 guns, but he rarely uses both of them at the same time, feeling that no one has the right to see him use both of them. The gun's barrel are made from a special metal, that store and charges a massive amount Lightning magic. Celtik claims that he is the only person that can max out the the amount of magic the metal can hold. The gun can kill a man in five shots if the barrel is fully chared full of magic Spear - Celtik has a ceremonial spear, but he never uses it, unless he puts the spear on one of his Bofutte gun. Lightning Magic - Celtik is an expert in Lightning magic, as his body has a high charge of lightning, and he can discharge it. He mostly use his magic through his Bofutte gun, and can make lightning discs where he can shoot into one, and all of the discs will have a replicated shot towards the enemy. Eletricity Defense- Since Celtik's body has a lot of stored Lightning in his body, any lightning based attack goes at him, he can weaken the damage to him, but can still be hurt by it, if it was a strong attack. Speed- Celtik is the fastest Sumata, if not the fastest human. Celtik top speed is about 770 mph, and he can make up to 29 movable copies of himself with his extreme speed. Triple Overkill Shot- Celtik's strongest move. However it can only work if Celtik connects his spear staff to one of his Bofutte gun. This move is where he charges up the entire length of the barrel with Lightning magic, and then he can shoot it at the target, destroying it. If the target is moving, Celtik can make the bullet follow the target using his lightning powers, making his shot true. However, once it starts following a target, it becomes hard for him to steer it off course of the target, even if it puts his life in danger. It is called triple Overkill Shot, because there is so much electricity in the shot, that it would stop a man's heart 3 times over. Synopsis Celtik was first appeared in a meeting of the Sumatas before the group of Sumatas left for Earth. Celtik was asleep for majority of the meeting, and did not go to Earth. Celtik came back to Abyssus when Trucido and the other Sumatas return. He informed Trucido that Onyx died, and not showing any care about Night's death. His next appearence is in Ghiaccio. He join with his fellow Sumatas, Selina Baumon, when she attacked Yeligar, Mark, Andy, Jasmine, Kara, Annabelle, Tempest and Gensayce. Celtik just shot from afar, and when the avalanche came down, he picked up Selina and ran away. Later, Celtik had a confrontation with Andy, where Celtik won the fight, when a badly injured Andy retreated. Celtik appeared at the Black Rose festival, and he walked through to the place which he was staying with, but not before he taunted Mark. He slept past the dinner and so he missed the dinner and the massive fight that happened during. Celes, and Ayalan broke into the castle where King Donnorlupo, where there was a battle between the 2 verses Celtik and his brother, Vasuki. The fight ended with his brother's death, but he show no remorse nor caring about his death. When Lilith died, Celtik tried to convince Trucido to ready their armies but it would take a couple of months (That he was going to use to sleep), but Trucido said they were attacking in 3 days for he had the armies ready. During the War of Nachtundtag, Celtik ran inside the wall with the first wave before a barrier came over it. Celtik had the intentions of sleeping, however the spot that he wanted to sleep in had Tempest and Faeylinn, so he opened fired on them, and started to fight them. He was teleported from the battle to where Trucido was, where he recieved his relic *which was a crown*, and his angelic powers. He asended into the Heaves with the Loyal Sumatas, and use his new powers to attack any heroes that got in Heaven. Celtik's part of heaven was in a hall with many pillars, and a massive bed in the center, where he wanted to sleep, however Ayalan Invargas, and Roxa interrupted his plans. Celtik threw his hookah at the heroes, release a gas that made Ayalan and Roxa fight each other as they thought they we were fighting people they loved, or had unsettled issues with. The gas wore off, and Roxa and Ayalan attacked Celtik. As the fight progresses, Celtik had switch from fighting with his pistols to his spear. When he got a strike to the chest, Celtik had decided to use his strongest attack. He fired his attack, it was following Roxa, knowing that the hit would kill Roxa instantly. Ayalan using the time Celtik was watching Roxa, to hold him down. Roxa used this time to run behind Celtik to let the bullet hit him. Celtik, after losing his arm, shouted that the common people are idiots, and they are the reason there are problems in society. He focus all of the magic in his blood, and make an explosion, killing himself. Trivia *Celtik's medication is best taken by lighting it and then inhaling the fumes, reason why he smokes a hookah. He perfers to smoke it from a hookah, because it makes him appearing better than everyone else. *With his medication, It causes Celtik to be sleepy, making him sleep between 10-12 hours a day. *Another side effect of the medicine is that Celtik doesn't have much of an appitite. He is extremely skinny, and wears about 3 layers of shirts to make him seem normal. *He cannot stand to be called just "Celtik", and insist that everyone else calls him King Celtik. *Why he hate commoners, is unknown. Category:Characters